Take a Chance
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: From this prompt on Tumblr: Hanna has a thing for athletes. She starts to notice Paige's 'prowess' and develops a crush. She hits on her shamelessly and Paige is her usual adorkable self. Past Paily. Mainly Panna. But some angsty Paily.
1. Chapter 1

** This is Panna but there's some Paily angst thrown in there! **

"Hanna?" Emily waved a hand in front of Hanna's face and laughed when she jumped in surprise. "You weren't even listening to us, were you?"

"Us?" Hanna blinked in surprise when she turned and noticed Spencer sitting next to Emily. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here for almost twenty minutes." Spencer answered, obviously confused by Hanna's distraction. "What's going on with you? You look kind of flushed."

"Hanna has a crush." Emily smirked, lightly nudging Hanna with her shoulder. "She's staring at someone over there but she won't tell me who she's ogling and I can't work it out."

Spencer looked to where Emily was pointing and made a face. She highly doubted Hanna was looking over there. There was nobody of any real interest there. A couple of computer nerds, a girl Spencer recognized from her English class, the guy who was known for selling weed, Paige McCullers…there was nobody else there, certainly no jocks. "Unless her taste in men has changed dramatically, she's not looking over there."

"Yeah? Look." Emily stated pointedly. Spencer glanced at Hanna to see she was staring in the same direction Emily had pointed, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She carefully followed Hanna's gaze and did a double take.

"_Paige_?"

Hanna's gaze shot to Spencer. "What did you say?"

"You're staring at Paige!" Spencer lowered her voice slightly, "Since when are you into girls?"

Hanna rolled her eyes, her gaze flicking back to Paige. "I've never said I'm totally straight, you're the one who assumed that."

"Touché," Spencer stated, admittedly impressed by the response. "So Paige, really?" she glanced at Emily to see that she looked nothing short of amused. Spencer had expected anger, hurt, betrayal…anything but the amused look on Emily's face.

"Look." Hanna gestured towards Paige who was messing around with a basketball in the small outdoor area set up a few metres away. "Have you _seen_ her abs?"

Glancing over at Paige, Spencer couldn't disagree. She'd noticed on more than one occasion that Paige's muscles were very…defined.

"Ems," Hanna turned towards Emily, "You're one of my best friends so I'm going to ask your permission to…"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Hanna echoed in surprise. She hadn't expected Emily to agree so quickly. Maybe she didn't know what she was talking about. "Yes I can seduce your ex?"

Emily nodded, "Go for it. You have my permission. Not that you need it."

"You're the best!" Hanna gave Emily a quick hug before she got up and started towards Paige.

Spencer slid closer to Emily, watching Hanna go. "I thought you weren't over her yet? You're just going to let Hanna 'seduce' her as she so subtly put it?"

"It would be selfish of me to say no. I'm not with Paige anymore." Emily gave a half shrug. "Besides I don't think it'll go anywhere. I don't really think Paige is Hanna's type. She's too…" Emily trailed off for a moment, thinking about what she was saying. "Attentive? Sweet? Hanna usually goes for bad boys, right?"

"Maybe," Spencer shrugged. "Or maybe they'll hit it off. You never know."

XXX

Paige was bouncing the basketball between her hands when she spotted a shadow approaching her. She looked up only to find Hanna Marin walking towards her. That was odd in itself. They'd never really talked before, unless of course Emily was there.

"Hey." Hanna offered a wave and a warm smile as she approached. "I thought you could use this." She held up the bottle of water she'd pulled out of her bag.

"Thanks." Paige stepped forward and took the bottle of water from Hanna. She bent down to place the basketball on the floor before standing up straight again. Placing her foot on the ball to keep it from rolling away she unscrewed the lid from the bottle of water and took a much needed drink.

"Uh…" Hanna's eyes followed a drop of water that rolled down Paige's throat to her chest. "I thought I could watch you play or whatever. I have nothing else to do."

Paige wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stared at Hanna suspiciously. "You want to stay over here and watch me play? Aren't Emily and Spencer right over there?"

"Yeah, so?" Hanna asked carelessly.

Paige shrugged in response, still a bit confused as to why Hanna would want to stay with her when she could be spending time with her friends. Throwing the water over to her bag she picked the basketball up and backed away.

"Do you wanna shoot some hoops?" she asked, bouncing the ball over to Hanna who barely managed to catch it. Paige grinned at the alarmed look that had momentarily appeared on Hanna's face. "It's safe, I promise."

Hanna rolled her eyes and gestured towards herself with her free hand. "Do I look like I'm in the right outfit to play basketball?"

"We're not playing, just shooting hoops. Here." Paige gestured for Hanna to throw her the ball. She did, with a bit too much force and Paige had to scramble to catch it. "I can show you how to shoot if you want."

Hanna opened her mouth to protest but she realized that Paige had said _show_ rather than tell and the hope that Paige would end up pressed against her in some way overpowered her reluctance to do anything strenuous. "Okay show me what you've got, McCullers."

Paige grinned at the agreement and bounced the ball a couple of times before turning back to the basket. She threw the ball towards it and it went through the hoop with seemingly no difficulty at all. Paige went to grab the ball and shot Hanna a small smile. "See? It's easy." She offered Hanna to ball but the blonde merely stared at it like it was going to bite her or something. Paige laughed softly. "Come here. Just give it a try."

"Fine," Hanna stepped forward and took the ball from Paige but didn't move away. Instead she lowered her voice slightly. "But if I get all hot and sweaty I'm blaming you."

Paige blushed slightly and looked away, "Um…yeah."

"I'm kidding." Hanna gave Paige a playful shove, "Now get out of my way so I can throw this stupid ball into the goal."

"Basket," Paige corrected, moving out of the way.

"Whatever." Hanna stepped forward and hesitated for a moment before throwing the ball towards the basket. It soared through the air for a few seconds but dropped to the ground way in front of the basket.

Paige covered her mouth with her hand to hold back a giggle as Hanna groaned in frustration. "You have to bend your knees a bit and focus on the basket." She walked over to the ball and picked it up. "Try again?"

"What's the point?" Hanna asked dejectedly. "I'm horrible at this."

"You're not, you just need practice. Here." Paige handed the ball to Hanna and moved behind her. "Um…may I?"

Hanna bit her lip to hold back a grin. Finally. "Sure, go for it."

"Okay." Paige pressed herself against Hanna's back and reached around her to place her hands on top of Hanna's on the ball. "You just have to hold it tight, okay?" she pushed her hands harder against Hanna's, effectively tightening her grip on the ball. "Keep your eyes on the basket and bend your knees just a little bit." She bent her knees, causing them to collide lightly with the back of Hanna's to force her knees to bend. "Okay, now just throw it."

Focusing on the net, Hanna threw the ball. It flew through the air towards the net only to fall a couple of feet short. "Oh."

Paige laughed softly into Hanna's ear. "Okay, maybe basketball just isn't your game."

Hanna turned around and gave Paige a gentle swat. "Hey! You're meant to be supportive. I tried, didn't I?"

"I'm sorry." Paige immediately sobered, worried that she'd actually upset Hanna.

"I was kidding." Hanna grinned, closing the tiny distance between them. "So I lied before. I didn't really come over here to watch you play basketball."

"I didn't think so." Paige's hand shifted to her shoulder and she rubbed it nervously. "What did you want?"

"Can I be blunt?" Hanna requested, glancing over her shoulder. She found Spencer and Emily stealing what they obviously thought were sneaky looks at her.

"I guess?" Paige asked apprehensively, obviously thinking that Hanna was going to yell at her for something. "Go for it."

Hanna turned to Paige and squared her shoulders. "I have a thing for athletic…people."

"Athletic people?" Paige echoed in confusion. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "So you want me to introduce you to some athletic guys?"

"What?" Hanna turned to Paige with a confused look on her face. "No, that's not what…you're really hot, okay?"

"Um…" Paige blinked in surprise. "What?"

"You…" Hanna stepped forward, giving Paige a gentle prod to the chest, "Are sexy as hell. I'm serious, your abs are like…" she glanced down at Paige's stomach and shuddered slightly. "Insane."

Paige flushed at the answer and barely resisted the urge to cover up. She shifted awkwardly. "So um…I thought you were straight."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Hanna huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I don't have to be anything to think that you're hot. I want who I want, that's all there is to it."

"You want…me?" Paige asked apprehensively, "To experiment with?"

"Yes…no." Hanna lowered her arms to her side and shrugged. "You're hot but I like you too. You know, more than physically."

"I-I'm confused." Paige admitted cautiously. "We've never really talked and…is this a test?"

"A test?"

"I know Emily is your best friend." Paige glanced over Hanna's shoulder at Emily and Spencer who were watching them intently. "Are you testing my loyalty to Emily? Because we did break up so I guess there would be nothing stopping me. Wait…" a much more horrifying thought occurred to her. "Is this some kind of dare or challenge? Did Spencer put you up to this?"

"_What_?" Hanna shook her head vehemently. "No. No, no, no. I'm not messing with you, Paige. I'm being honest. I promise."

"But you're…" Paige hesitated unsurely. "You're Hanna Marin."

"And you're Paige McCullers." Hanna quirked an inquisitive eyebrow, "We've already met."

Paige laughed and shook her head. "No I just mean…you're way out of my league. I mean Emily was too but you're…officially out of my league. You're know, you're classed as popular."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "I'm practically a social outcast after everything that's happened with A. People have realized trouble follows me around. Look…" she sighed, blowing a strand of hair from her face. "I didn't mean to come over here and tell you all of this. I meant to come over here and flirt with you but that's all."

"Oh." Paige smiled bashfully. "You wanted to flirt with me?"

Hanna nodded. "I guess I went a bit too far, huh?" she waited for a moment but Paige merely continued to stare at her. "So while I'm here I feel like I should just ask you. Will you go out with me sometime?"

"Like…on a date?" Paige asked unsurely. "Is Emily okay with that? I don't want to come between you two. Not that I don't want to go out with you. I'm not saying no. Of course I'm not saying no, I mean you're gorgeous and I…"

"Gorgeous?" Hanna interrupted. She briefly bit her lip to hold back a smile. "You think?"

"Um…yeah, of course." Paige's blush only deepened at the question.

"I already asked Emily, she said it was okay." Hanna said in answer to Paige's question from a moment ago. "So will you?"

"Okay." Paige agreed without hesitation. "Tonight? I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Perfect." Hanna smiled brightly. She hadn't even expected Paige to agree to the date if she was honest. "Um…Paige?"

"Hanna?"

"Can I…?" Hanna licked her lips and stepped forward. "I really want to kiss you."

"Well I don't want to disappoint you." Paige closed the distance between them. "You don't have to ask, Hanna."

Hanna's hands shifted to Paige's waist and she pulled her close to her body. She hesitated for a moment before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Paige's. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt her stomach dip slightly when Paige began to return the kiss, her lips moving gently against Hanna's. They pulled back for a brief second before Paige crushed her lips to Hanna's again, her hand moving to tangle in blonde tresses.

Hanna's hands trailed up Paige's back and she moaned softly at the sensation of muscles flexing subtly under her hands as Paige closer to her.

XXX

"You were saying?" Spencer smirked as she watched what was happening between Hanna and Paige. She turned to Emily and quickly sobered when she saw the distressed look on her face. "Oh…Em, I'm sorry."

"No." Emily shook her head, swallowing heavily. "No, I said it was okay. I told her she could do that. It's fine. I'm fine."

Spencer didn't believe that for a second. Emily looked anything but okay.

"I'm sorry." Emily stood up, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "I-I have to go. I'll see you in class, okay Spence?"

She rushed off without another word, leaving Spencer staring after her in concern. This was not going to end well.

THE END (maybe?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm glad you're liking the Panna, they're one of my favourite ships for the show. So yeah, I think I probably will continue with this. **

Paige anxiously smoothed her hand over the shirt she was wearing before she lifted her hand to knock on the front door of the Marin house. She'd been worrying about the date all day, ever since Hanna had left her in the basketball court in fact. She should have given herself more time to prepare for it, she shouldn't have been so rash with her decision.

She exhaled slowly and rubbed her slightly clammy palms on her jeans, waiting for the door to open. A few seconds later it did just that and Paige's jaw dropped slightly. Hanna stood in front of her, dressed in a light blue dress that reached mid-thigh while her hair hung flowed freely around her shoulders. "Wow. You look…you look great."

Hanna grinned brightly. "I didn't overdress, did I?"

"No, I probably underdressed." Paige stepped forward and awkwardly kissed Hanna on the cheek. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Hanna stepped outside, pulling the door closed behind her. She slipped her hand into Paige's, not missing the way Paige bit her lip to supress a grin in response. "So where are we going?"

"There's a little restaurant just outside of Rosewood." Paige answered, leading Hanna towards the car. "I figured we could go there."

"Somewhere nobody's going to recognize us?" Hanna teased lightly.

Paige laughed softly and shook her head. "No, that's just an added bonus." They reached the car and she opened Hanna's door for her, "If that's okay with you."

"That sounds perfect to me." Hanna said before she ducked into the car.

Paige closed the door after Hanna and moved quickly around to the other side of the car to get in the driver's side.

XXX

"You know you really didn't have to yell at that waiter as much as you did." Paige grinned softly as she led Hanna back to her front door.

"Yes I did." Hanna disagreed with a shake of her head. "He almost spilled water all over you because he was too busy staring at my boobs. I mean I get it but _rude_."

"To be fair, I wouldn't have noticed." Paige gave Hanna's hand a light squeeze. "I was kind of distracted too."

"I noticed." Hanna smirked as they came to a stop in front of her door. "I had a great time tonight."

"I'm glad." Paige said bashfully, her hand loosening around Hanna's. "Maybe we could…I mean if you want…"

"Yes." Hanna answered without hesitation. "I would love to go out with you again."

"Oh…good," Paige smiled, relieved that she hadn't had to stutter her way through the rest of the question. "I guess I should be going then."

"I guess you should." Hanna didn't fail to notice the way Paige's eyes dropped to her lips. "I think you might be forgetting something though."

"Oh?" Paige inched forward until her Converse clad feet nudged Hanna's. "Is it important? I wouldn't want to forget something important on our first date."

"It's definitely important." Hanna slipped her arms around Paige's neck and tugged her close.

Paige struggled to come up with an appropriate response with Hanna so close to her so she settled for leaning in to kiss her instead. Her hand settled on Hanna's lower back and she carefully tugged her closer.

"Mmm…" Hanna hummed into the kiss before pulling back, thoughtfully licking her lips. "What is that?"

"What?" Paige asked in confusion before she realized what Hanna meant. "Oh! That's Bubblegum lip scrub, topped with Honey Trap lip balm. I thought you might like it."

"You're sweet, in more ways than one." Hanna smiled warmly before she pressed forward to kiss Paige again. She allowed her lips to linger against Paige's before she pulled back by a fraction. After a moment's hesitation, she caught Paige's bottom lip between her own. She sucked lightly, earning herself a sharp inhalation of breath. Hanna pulled away with a smirk. "I definitely li-"

She was abruptly cut off by Paige's lips pressing insistently against her own. Her eyes widened in surprise for a couple of seconds before they closed again and she gave into the kiss, her lips moving rapidly against Paige's. Not for the first time she noticed how soft Paige's lips were as they glided over her own, leaving light tingles in their wake.

Hanna pressed closer, her hand sliding over the back of Paige's neck as she teased Paige's lips with the tip of her tongue. Paige's lips parted immediately and Hanna didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss, her tongue sweeping over Paige's.

Paige pulled back with a soft gasp for air and she slowly opened her eyes to look at Hanna. "Wow."

"Wow." Hanna echoed in agreement. She gave Paige another brief kiss before pulling back. "Come inside. My mom won't be home for another couple of hours so we have the house to ourselves. We could watch crappy TV and drink hot chocolate."

"Okay." Paige answered a little bit too fast, causing Hanna to laugh softly.

"Okay." Hanna echoed, giving Paige's hand a light squeeze.

XXX

"You look happy." Aria noted as Hanna dropped down into the seat opposite her.

"I take it your date went well?" Spencer smirked at Hanna who was positively beaming at nothing in particular.

"Date?" Aria echoed, glancing between the two of them in confusion. Usually if Hanna had a date she wouldn't have shut up about it. "Why didn't _I_ know that you had a date?"

"It was short notice." Hanna answered brightly. "I only asked her yesterday."

"Wait." Aria did a visible double take, her eyes widening in surprise. "Did you just say _her_?"

Spencer laughed at the look on Aria's face. She was sure it mimicked the look she'd had on her own face the day before when she'd caught Hanna checking Paige out. "I was surprised too."

"So who's the girl?" Aria asked, leaning forward and bracing her elbows on her knees. "Anyone we know?"

"Paige." Hanna answered nonchalantly.

"Paige…McCullers?" Aria asked in surprise, her eyes flicking automatically towards Emily who had walked in a few moments ago and was currently buying coffee. She looked back towards Hanna, "As in Emily's Paige?"

Hanna's smile dropped slightly. "No, Emily broke up with her. They're not together anymore."

"Still, do you think Emily would be okay with you dating her ex?" Aria asked sceptically. "It has to be kind of weird for her even if she is over Paige."

"I asked her." Hanna said with a roll of her eyes. "She gave me permission to ask Paige out. I would never have done it if she'd said no."

Spencer took the opportunity to broach the subject of Emily's reaction. "Actually, I don't think Emily is as okay with it as she's leading you to believe."

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked warily. "She seemed fine with it yesterday."

"Yeah, right up until you started making out with Paige in front of her." Spencer replied dryly, recalling the pained look on Emily's face. "Look…I'm not saying you should stop whatever it is you're doing with Paige, just be subtle about it, okay? This is the girl she was in love with, remember?"

Hanna opened her mouth to protest but she was cut off by Emily's arrival at the table.

"Hey." Emily greeted, taking the seat next to Hanna. She was greeted with silence and she looked around to find that her friends were awkwardly avoiding her gaze. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Of course not," Hanna answered, flashing Emily a quick smile. "Spencer was just talking our ears off about homework again."

"Oh." Emily nodded thoughtfully. That made sense. "How was your date last night?"

"Um…it was good." Hanna answered briefly, sneaking a look towards Spencer only to find that she was watching Emily intently. "It was fine."

"Just fine?" Emily looked relieved. "So you're not going out with her again?"

"I don't know." Hanna lied, averting her gaze to the table, "Maybe. I haven't decided yet. Why? Do you have a problem with me seeing Paige again?"

"No, I was just asking." Emily's voice was slightly strained. "I gave you permission, remember? It's not like Paige is my girlfriend anymore. You can do whatever you want with her, I don't have a say anymore. Really, it's fine. I'm fine with this."

"Yeah…" the group fell silent for a couple of minutes before Hanna awkwardly cleared her throat and stood up. "I have something to do. I'll see you guys later."

Without waiting for an answer, she walked the short distance to the door and stepped outside. She barely managed two steps before a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hanna!"

Hanna turned around to find Spencer leaving the Brew behind her. "I know what you're going to say, Spencer. I'm dealing with it, okay? Just…make sure Emily is okay or something."

"But…" Spencer trailed off when Hanna turned and walked away from her. With a resigned sigh, she turned and walked into the Brew to do as she was asked.

XXX

After a few minutes of knocking on Paige's front door, Hanna was struck by the idea to go around the back and finally found Paige working on her bike in the yard. "Hey."

"Hanna." Paige visibly brightened at the sight of Hanna approaching her. She stepped around her bike and greeted Hanna with a quick kiss, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something. It's kind of important."

"Okay." Paige frowned at the serious tone of Hanna's voice but led her towards the steps leading up to the backdoor. She sat down on the solid concrete step and Hanna carefully sat down next to her. "What is it?"

"Okay." Hanna exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself in preparation for what she was about to say. "I had a great time last night on our date…and after."

Paige smiled warmly. "I did too."

"_But…_" Hanna paused when Paige's smile faded. "I'm sorry. We can't do it again."

"Oh." Paige responded quietly. "Um…do you mind if I ask why?"

"I really like you, Paige." Hanna turned to Paige, barely managing to meet her eyes. "It's just that…Emily is my best friend. And I think she might have a problem with this…with us."

"Hanna, Emily broke up with me not the other way around." Paige said slowly. "If Emily wanted to be with me she wouldn't have broken up with me."

"I know." Hanna briefly rolled her eyes skyward. "But it's complicated. She was in love with you…" she trailed off, noticing Paige winced at the use of the word 'was'. "And you're still in love with her, aren't you?"

"No…yes." Paige sighed, her shoulder slumping in defeat. "Of course I still love her. But it's not going to work out between us. We want different things, we think in different ways. We're not getting back together. Emily wouldn't want to, it doesn't matter that she's uncomfortable with whatever is…_was_ happening between us."

Hanna nodded, thoughtfully chewing her lip. "I can't risk my friendship with Emily over this, she's too important to me."

"I understand." Paige replied, trying not to look too disappointed. She slowly stood up, brushing herself off.

"Wait." Hanna grabbed Paige's hand to keep her from walking away. She stood up next to her but didn't say anything for a few seconds. "What if we kept it quiet? Just to give Emily time to get used to the idea of you being with someone else. It couldn't hurt, right? I'm not going to lie to her, if she asks I'll tell her that we're still…whatever we are but we just won't be doing anything around her."

"Yeah," Paige said, a faint smile slowly forming on her lips. "I like that idea."

Hanna grinned, tugging Paige close. "You do?"

"Yeah." Paige leaned forward and pressed her lips briefly to Hanna's. Just when Hanna started to respond she pulled back. "Do you want to hang out here for a while?"

"Upstairs?" Hanna requested hopefully, her hands dipping dangerously low on Paige's back, "Maybe in your room?"

Paige blushed at the insinuation.

"I meant to watch a movie." Hanna smirked, thoroughly enjoying Paige's discomfort. "But I like the way you think."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's head inside. I can finish this up later."

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part three! More Paily angst, more Panna adorableness! Thanks for the comments. :)**

"…I mean I just can't do this. I tried to because I thought it would be easy and I thought sneaking around would be kind of hot but it's not working. I can't keep doing it, it's too exhausting and it's only been a _week_, Paige. I just…"

Paige had been sitting on her couch, watching with a look of confusion on her face as Hanna paced agitatedly in front of her but when the blonde's voice grew even more distressed, she stood up and took her hands.

"Hanna." Paige interrupted, gently turning Hanna to face her. "Look at me. Just calm down, okay? Breathe." She waited for a moment until Hanna did as she was told, taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly. "Okay, good. Now tell me what's going on. Did Emily figure it out?"

"No." Hanna shook her head, clearly exasperated by the whole situation. "That's the problem. I'm already sick of lying to her. I can't even look at her anymore without feeling like I'm betraying our friendship."

"So…do you want to break up?" Paige asked hesitantly. It hadn't been more than two days since they'd decided that what they were doing was dating but Paige had to ask.

"No!" Hanna exclaimed quickly. "That's not what I want. I just have to be honest with her about us. I can't keep lying to her. I thought I could but I can't. I shouldn't have even suggested it."

"Okay." Paige said softly, running her thumbs over the back of Hanna's hands. "It's your decision, I'll support whatever you decide to do."

Hanna fondly rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"Um…I'm sorry?"

"In the best way." Hanna retracted her hands from Paige's in favour of sliding her arms around her waist. She kissed her lightly and pulled back with a small smile. "I'm going to tell her tonight at the sleepover. I'm going to tell everyone tonight."

"Everyone?" Paige echoed sceptically.

"Emily, Spencer and Aria." Hanna elaborated with a grin. She gave Paige a light squeeze. "Speaking of sleepovers, my mom isn't going to be home on Friday night. I was wondering if you want to come over and do something. Like watch a movie…maybe do more than just watch a movie."

"You mean…?" Paige's cheeks flushed slightly at the insinuation. "We've only been dating for two days, aren't we taking things a little bit too fast?"

"Maybe." Hanna smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "Are you telling me you want to slow down? Because it didn't feel like you wanted to slow down when you had your hands under my shirt yesterday."

Paige blushed at the reminder. It had been an accident really. Her hands hand been on Hanna's waist when she'd shifted slightly and her hands had trailed up. Paige had apologized quickly and tried to move them away but Hanna hadn't let her. She'd convinced Paige that if she wanted to she could keep going. And Paige had definitely wanted to keep going so that's what she'd done.

Hanna laughed at the look on Paige's face but quickly turned serious. "Just come over and we can hang out, okay? And if something happens that's totally okay with me. More than okay with me."

Paige nodded, a warm smile tugging at her lips. She leaned forward and kissed Hanna gently, her hand trailing into soft blonde tresses to lightly tug her closer. She pulled back and opened her eyes to look into Hanna's. "Okay."

XXX

"I'm dating Paige."

Emily looked up sharply, her eyes quickly finding Hanna's. Hanna had been addressing the room but she was looking directly at Emily, trying to gauge her reaction. "What?"

"Paige." Hanna answered with a confidence she didn't feel. "I'm dating her now. Officially. Is that okay with you?"

"I…" Emily slowly shook her head, trying to hide how much the announcement hurt her. "I thought you said you weren't going out with her again."

"I only said that because I was worried about how you might react." Hanna leaned forward on the couch, bracing her elbows on her knees. "I'm not stupid, Em. I know you don't like the fact that I'm dating Paige even though you gave me permission."

Spencer and Aria shared a worried look but neither of them said anything. It wasn't their business.

Emily slowly exhaled, trying to ignore the painful knot in her chest. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want to lie to you." Hanna answered honestly. "You're my best friend and I don't want to do anything to hurt you but you have to understand…I'm _really_ into Paige." She waited for a long moment but when Emily didn't answer she continued reluctantly. "Do you want to be with her again?"

Emily swallowed against the lump in her throat. She did. She knew that without even having to think about it, but she'd obviously missed her chance with Paige. She met Hanna's eyes and shook her head. "No. She's all yours."

"Are you sure?" Hanna checked, though she seemed visibly relieved.

"Positive." Emily forced a smile and stood up from the couch, earning herself a worried look from Hanna. "It's okay. I'm just going to get some air, I'll be right back."

"Emily…" Hanna trailed off when Emily walked out of the room. A moment later she heard the front door open and close. She looked to Spencer and Aria, at a loss.

"I'll check on her." Spencer said, standing up from the couch. "She probably just needs some time to process things. I'm sure she's fine."

That was a lie. She was just doing her best to offer Hanna some kind of reassurance. Spencer walked out of the room and slipped outside, closing the door behind her. She shivered slightly at the chill, her eyes immediately finding Emily sitting on the steps. She moved to sit next to her and lightly nudged her with her shoulder. She didn't fail to notice the way Emily hurriedly wiped at her cheeks.

"You're not okay with this." Spencer observed softly. She hugged her knees, trying to keep warm. "Are you?"

Emily shook her head and turned to look at Spencer, her eyes sparkling with tears. "No. I'm not okay with this. Not at all. I should never have told Hanna to go for it with Paige."

"So why did you?" Spencer asked gently. "If you're still hung up on Paige, why tell Hanna that she should seduce her?"

"I was trying to prove something to myself." Emily whispered, turning away again. She faced forward, staring at a parked car across the street. "I was trying to prove that I don't love her anymore."

"But you do." Spencer observed cautiously. "You're still in love with her, aren't you? And what Hanna asked before…about you wanting to be with Paige again. You lied. You do still want to be with her."

Emily nodded and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, trying to keep her tears at bay. "I would do anything to be with her again. But she has Hanna now."

Spencer sighed and pulled Emily into her arms, hugging her tightly. The whole situation was just such a mess.

"Can I get a black coffee to go, please?"

Emily turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and blinked in surprise when she found Paige standing on the other side of the counter. She was urgently rifling through her pockets, obviously trying to find something. Emily cleared her throat and tried to keep her tone as casual as possible. "Sure, are you okay?"

Paige looked up in surprise and stared at Emily for a few seconds. "Um…yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I was just looking for…something. It's not important. How are you?"

"I'm okay." Emily offered Paige a tiny smile. Her eyes lingered on Paige's face for a long moment before she forced herself to look away. "I'm sorry, you said you want a black coffee, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. I need something to wake me up. Late night and all." Paige cringed at her awkward answer.

Emily grabbed a disposable cup and turned away to fill it with coffee. "Just over half filled, double up on the cup?"

Paige smiled at the fact that Emily remembered how she liked her coffee. "You remember."

"Of course I remember." Emily put a lid on the coffee and grabbed another cup, sliding the cup of coffee into it. She placed it on the counter in front of Paige. "I wouldn't want you to burn your hands, would I?"

"I guess not." Paige smiled, offering Emily the money in her hand.

Emily reached out to take the money but paused when her fingers grazed Paige's. She spoke up after a few seconds, her voice fading to a whisper. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Paige replied honestly, her eyes locked with Emily's. Neither of them said anything for a long moment until Paige cleared her throat. "Emily? The money?"

"Oh." Emily took the money from Paige's hand, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "Right. Sorry. I um…I think Hanna's going to be here soon if you want to wait for her."

Paige eyed Emily cautiously. So Hanna had obviously told her about them being together. "I actually have somewhere to be." She hesitated, glancing toward the door. It would be nice to see Hanna before she had to deal with her dad. He'd called some kind of family meeting. A meeting she didn't want to deal with. It would probably be about her grades or her swimming times. "But I could wait for a few minutes."

"Great." Emily answered, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen free from her ponytail behind her ear. "So Hanna tells me the two of you are…dating."

"Yeah." Paige smiled tentatively. "Kind of weird, huh? I still don't know what she sees in me to be honest."

"I do." Emily answered without thinking.

Paige opened her mouth to reply but she was cut off when the door to the Brew opened. She glanced in the direction of the door in time to see Hanna walk in with Spencer trailing after her.

Hanna brightened instantly at the sight of Paige standing near the counter. She moved to stand next to Paige, subtly grazing a hand over her arm. "Hey, I didn't know you would be here."

"Hey." Paige echoed softly, smiling brightly at the sight of the blonde. "I just came in to get some coffee. Emily told me you'd be here soon so I decided to stick around. Not that I had to wait long, you came in right after."

Hanna glanced towards Emily to find that she'd turned away, busying herself with the coffee machine behind the counter. She turned back to Paige and took the opportunity to lean up to kiss her. "Do you want to do something?"

"I would love to." Paige replied softly. "But I have some kind of meeting with my dad. He wants to talk about something important apparently."

Hanna huffed. She hadn't met Paige's dad but she instinctively disliked him. "Maybe we could sneak in half an hour?"

Paige laughed softly and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Han. I can't." she lowered her voice slightly, mindful of Emily standing behind the counter. "We're still on for Friday night though, aren't we?"

"Of course. I can't wait." Hanna gripped Paige's hand, lightly squeezing it. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

"I walked here." Paige replied, resisting the light tugging.

"Well I'll walk you home then you can drive me back." Hanna smirked flirtatiously. "Come on, I want ten minutes alone with my girlfriend."

Paige rolled her eyes but she couldn't bring herself to say no. "Okay, fine. But no funny business, I have get home for that meeting."

"I can't make any promises." Hanna retorted, tugging Paige toward the door. "Spence, order my coffee, okay? I'll be back soon…probably."

"_Hanna_."

Hanna laughed at Paige's warning as they exited the Brew.

Spencer glanced at Emily to find her bracing herself against the counter. "Emily…"

"I'm fine." Emily snapped gruffly. "Just leave it alone, Spencer."

Spencer sighed but did as she was told. Emily was clearly already on edge, she didn't need anyone pushing her further.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! :)**

Spencer startled in alarm when her bedroom door was shoved open. She looked up to see Hanna stroll inside. "Hanna! What are you doing here? And what's so important that you almost had to take my door off it's hinges?"

"Sex." Hanna answered simply as she took a seat on Spencer's bed.

"I appreciate the offer but I'm not really in the mood." Spencer replied dryly. She shut her open laptop and pushed it to the side, mindful of Hanna's habit of not paying attention while rolling around on her bed. "Maybe you should ask your girlfriend."

"No, I mean I need to _talk_ to you about sex." Hanna crawled over the bed, plonking herself down next to Spencer. "Specifically, lesbian sex."

"Wait, why are you asking _me_?" Spencer frowned. "I don't exactly have experience with that kind of thing."

"I know but apart from Emily you're the gayest of all of us." Hanna waved Spencer's concerns off. "So I have some questions for you, are you ready?"

"Um…no." Spencer shook her head, still focused on Hanna's earlier comment. "What do you mean, I'm the gayest of all of us?"

Hanna ignored her. "Great, so Paige and I are planning to have sex tonight. I mean we _might_ have sex. I suggested it and now I'm worried because I've never really done this before, you know?"

"Okay, well I'm sure Paige will be more than happy to show you the ropes." Spencer said slowly. "I don't know why you're asking me about this when you could just be asking her."

"It's just that…how do I even know if I'll like it?" Hanna didn't even seem to hear what Spencer had said. "I know I'm into all of _this_..." she motioned to Spencer's upper half, causing her to shift uncomfortably. "But what if I'm not into the rest?"

"Well you did always strike me as a bit of a pillow queen." Spencer teased lightly.

"Spencer, I'm serious!" Hanna snapped irritably. She hesitated for a split second before continuing. "A pillow queen? Really?"

"No, I'm kidding." Spencer rolled her eyes. "If you don't like it…you're probably not into girls. Or I guess you could be into girls, just not into sex with girls. Sexuality is a complex thing, Hanna. It's not a case of putting yourself into a certain category, you have to work out what you like and take it from there. You should ask Aria about this, not me."

Hanna fixed Spencer with a confused look. "What do you mean? Why would I ask Aria?"

"Because she's more sexually fluid than the rest of us." Spencer explained slowly. "So she could give you better advice than I could."

"Wait, what?" Hanna shook her head, feeling slightly lost. "Since when is Aria 'sexually fluid'?"

Spencer huffed out a sigh. Sometimes she felt like she was the only person paying any kind of attention at all to what was happening around her. "Since always. She didn't make a big deal out of it. You know Aria, she takes things in her stride."

"What about the Samantha Ronson comment she made when you suggested she go to the dance with Emily?" Hanna asked pointedly. "That doesn't scream sexually fluid."

Spencer opened her mouth to protest but she promptly shut it again. Hanna had a point. "Look, just trust me on this. We're not arguing about Aria's sexuality, we're talking about yours. I'm just saying…either you should ask someone who knows more about it than me or better yet, you should talk to Paige about it. Honesty is always the best policy."

Hanna huffed, pensively chewing her bottom lip. "Maybe you're right. Or maybe I should just see what happens."

"That doesn't sound like…"

"Thanks, Spence." Hanna gave Spencer a quick hug before crawling over her to get off the bed. "You're the best."

"…a good idea." Spencer finished meekly as she watched Hanna head out of the door. She sighed and shook her head, going back to her paper.

XX

"Wait, I don't get it." Hanna stared sceptically at the television screen as the credits rolled. "She's pregnant? When did they even have sex?"

"I don't know." Paige shrugged, just as confused as Hanna. "I guess…when he went to visit her? Or in the woods?"

"But wouldn't she float away?" Hanna asked thoughtfully. "Because of the whole opposite gravity thing? And what are they going to do when the twins are born? Won't she just float away again because she doesn't have anything to keep her down? This movie was terrible, I'm revoking your movie choosing rights."

"Revoking?" Paige smirked.

"Revoking." Hanna turned to Paige with a grin. "I do know some big words, you know. I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks." Noticing the worried expression on Paige's face, she closed the distance and kissed her before she could say anything. "I know you don't think I'm stupid."

"Good." Paige smiled softly and kissed Hanna back. "Because I happen to think you're a genius."

Hanna shifted on the couch and moved to straddle Paige's lap.

"Hey there." Paige murmured as Hanna's arms draped over her shoulder. She smiled nervously. "Fancy seeing you here."

"You're such a dork." Hanna laughed softly and pressed her lips briefly to Paige's. "Do you want to go upstairs? My bed is more comfortable than the couch."

"Yeah." Paige nodded without hesitation and let go of Hanna to allow her to stand up from the couch. She slowly stood up too and Hanna grabbed her hand, tugging her to the door. Her stomach flipped with nerves as they slowly made their way upstairs to Hanna's bedroom. Paige watched as Hanna let go of her hand and bounced onto the bed. She awkwardly cleared her throat. "So your mom isn't home tonight?"

"No." Hanna smirked and reached out, slipping her index finger into Paige's belt loop. She gave a small tug, pulling her close. "We have the place to ourselves. All night."

Paige sat down next to Hanna and smiled nervously. As soon as she was situation, Hanna moved into her lap.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Hanna said, noticing the nervous look on Paige's face. "But if it makes you feel better, I'm kind of worried too. I've never done this before."

"I want to." Paige eyed Hanna curiously. She certainly didn't look nervous. "Don't be worried, it's just like touching yourself, just…from an odd angle."

Hanna grinned and leaned forward, kissing Paige firmly. "I should test that out…see if it actually works. Or maybe you should show me."

Paige's breath caught in her throat. "I would be open to that."

Hanna hummed and moved her hands to the hem of Paige's shirt. She tugged up and Paige willingly lifted her arms, allowing the shirt to be removed.

"Lie back." Hanna commanded, pressing lightly against Paige's shoulders. Paige raised an eyebrow in response but lay back anyway. Hanna bit her bottom lip, her eyes flicking down to Paige's abs.

"You're really into those, huh?"

"Hell yeah." Hanna trailed her fingers over Paige's stomach. "They're hot. I love that you're so buff."

"Buff?" Paige laughed at the comment. An idea struck her and she sat up quickly, tugging Hanna's shirt off and tossing it across the room. "Hanna? Hold on to me, okay?"

Hanna wrapped her arms around Paige's neck a second before Paige stood up and turned around.

"Holy shit, you're strong." Hanna muttered as Paige moved to kneel on the bed and crawled up it without letting go of her. "I like this athletic thing. I like it a lot."

Paige grinned and leaned over, carefully dropping Hanna onto the bed. She kissed her softly before pulling back. "It comes in handy."

"I bet." Hanna muttered, shifting restlessly underneath the older girl. "We could definitely use that."

Paige ducked her head, laughing softly.

Hanna shuddered as Paige's breath grazed her chest. She reached down slowly until her hand grazed Paige's inner thigh. As expected, Paige jolted in surprise and looked up at her.

"What?" Hanna grinned, flicking the button of her own jeans open. "You don't think we're wearing too many clothes?"

Paige smirked in response. "I think you're talking too much." She didn't give Hanna enough time to reply before she kissed her deeply. Her fingers slid tentatively up over Hanna's ribs and around to her back where she eventually found the clip of her bra. She nipped playfully at Hanna's bottom lip and flicked the bra open before pulling back. "May I?"

Hanna smirked and took the bra off herself, tossing it aside. Paige's attention was instantly drawn downwards and Hanna laughed softly as she watched Paige lick her lips. "You're really into those, huh?"

Paige looked back up with a grin. "Mimicking me, are we?"

"Maybe." Hanna mumbled, leaning up to brush her lips against Paige's. "But it's true."

Paige couldn't bring herself to argue and merely kissed Hanna firmly.

Hanna inhaled sharply when fingers tentatively brushed over her breast. She arched towards Paige, encouraging the touch.

Emboldened by the movement, Paige drew her lips away from Hanna's and kissed her way down to her neck. Her fingers brushed over a nipple and she basked in the soft moan she was rewarded with. She smirked against soft skin and slowly trailed her kisses down until she could flick her tongue over the hardened nub.

"Paige." Hanna moaned softly before she trapped her bottom lip between her teeth.

Paige shuddered at the sound of her name passing her lips and continued on her way down, pressing rapid kisses to Hanna's stomach. She paused for a few seconds at her jeans but quickly began to drag them down. Hanna squirmed around slightly to help and eventually Paige was able to slide them off and drop them to the floor, along with Hanna's underwear.

Paige crawled back on top of Hanna and pressed her lips to where she'd left off. She hummed thoughtfully when she spotted a scar on Hanna's hip. She curiously trailed her fingers over it.

"Playground accident." Hanna explained breathily. "I fell and there was glass where there shouldn't have been glass."

"Oh." Paige smiled at the fact that she knew just a tiny bit more about Hanna and moved back up the bed. "Hey."

Hanna opened her mouth to reply when Paige's hand pressed against her centre and a sharp gasp passed her lips instead. "You did that on purpose."

"What can I say?" Paige giggled softly. She bit her lip, dragging her fingers through warm folds. "I like the noises you make when I touch you."

Hanna merely mumbled something unintelligible in response as Paige slowly dragged her fingers up and down. "That feels really good but…"

"But?" Paige interrupted, purposefully sliding a single digit into Hanna. "Is that what you wanted?"

"_Yes_." Hanna's hips jerked toward Paige's hand and the older girl didn't hesitate to add another finger. She kissed Hanna deeply, starting up a steady rhythm with her fingers. Trailing her thumb over Hanna's clit, Paige shuddered when Hanna gasped into the kiss.

Hanna pulled away for breath after a couple of long moments to catch her breath, her hands gripping Paige's upper arms. Her nails dug into the skin beneath her hands but neither she nor Paige noticed. Both of them were far too focused on the movement of Paige's hand between them.

Hanna groaned, her head thumping back against the pillow. "I'm so close. Go faster."

Paige was tempted to keep Hanna on edge for just a little while longer but after a moment of pondering she did as she was told, picking up the pace of her fingers.

"Paige." Hanna gasped, her grip on Paige tightening as she rolled her hips in time with the movement of Paige's hand. She gasped when Paige nipped lightly at her collarbone.

"You're so hot like this." Paige muttered in a husky tone of voice as she purposefully pressed her thumb against Hanna's clit with every forward thrust of her fingers. The action finally pushed Hanna over the edge and her hips jerked sporadically, Paige's name passing her lips in a soft gasp.

When Hanna's shudders lessened, Paige removed her fingers and grinned down at Hanna. She thoughtlessly lifted her hand and slipped her fingers into her mouth, humming in satisfaction at the taste.

Hanna stared up at Paige, her eyes darkened with arousal. "I can't believe you just did that."

Paige removed her fingers from her mouth. "Oh, sorry. I…"

"Don't apologise." Hanna tugged Paige down and kissed her briefly. "It was hot. You're hot."

"Oh." Paige smiled, a light blush colouring her cheeks.

Hanna trailed her fingers over the heated area, her expression turning slightly more serious. "I really like you, Paige."

"I really like you too." Paige murmured seriously.

"Good." Hanna's grin returned as she pushed Paige onto her back and crawled on top of her. "Because I have to show you what I learnt."

XX

"So what's the deal with Hanna and Emily?" Aria asked, blowing lightly on her steaming coffee. She was sitting in the Brew with Spencer and Emily, the latter of whom had wandered off because some customers had walked in. "There's some kind of weird tension between them."

"You don't think Hanna dating Emily's ex is enough of a reason to cause tension?" Spencer asked.

"You're right, I guess it must be a weird situation." Aria leaned back slightly and blew on her steaming coffee again. "I'm sure Emily just needs some time to get used to Paige being with someone else."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. Emily still wants to be with Paige, she's not going to accept this anytime soon."

"Are you serious?" Aria stared at Spencer in surprise. "But she said she was over her. Didn't she give Hanna permission to…Hanna!"

Aria straightened up slightly when she spotted Hanna herself walking towards her.

"Hey!" Hanna plopped down next to Aria who barely managed not to spill her coffee.

Aria carefully set her coffee down before raising an eyebrow at the grinning blonde. "Whoa, what's got you in such a good mood? You're like...glowing."

"Nothing, can't a girl just be in a good mood?"

Spencer eyed Hanna thoughtfully. "Did you do it?"

"Oh yeah." Hanna smirked rather smugly. "We did it a _lot_."

"Did what?" Aria glanced between Spencer and Hanna, feeling out of the loop. "What did you do?"

"I had sex with Paige." Hanna answered casually. She reached over and tentatively picked up Aria's coffee. "Sorry, Ar. I need this, I didn't get much sleep."

"I take it your worries about taking the next step were unfounded?" Spencer asked expectantly.

"Totally." Hanna grinned zoning out for a second as she thought back to the night before. "I don't know what I was worried about, it was great. She was great."

"Who was great?" Emily asked, taking the only available seat next to Spencer. "Sorry…picky customers. I thought they'd never decide what they wanted. So who's great? What did I miss?"

"Uh…nobody." Hanna answered awkwardly while Aria and Spencer pretended to busy themselves with other things. "Just Paige. It's nothing, really. Just…nothing."

"Hanna, you can tell me about these things you know." Emily tried to keep her voice neutral. "I'm not going to be angry just because you think Paige is great. I can handle it."

Hanna shifted uncomfortably, intentionally not looking Emily in the eye. "I know, but I don't want to flaunt my relationship in front of you, it's…I know you're not okay with it."

"That's crazy, of course I'm okay with it." Emily forced a smile to her lips. "Try me. What did Paige do this time? Some kind of romantic gesture?"

"No, I um…" Hanna glanced between Aria and Spencer but they weren't even looking at her. They were staring at each other, seemingly having some kind of silent conversation. Hanna reluctantly looked back to Emily. "We just had sex, that's all."

"Wait…you slept with Paige?" Emily looked shocked and slightly hurt despite her best efforts not to. "When did that happen?"

"Um…last night." Hanna answered awkwardly, "Look Em, I know this is weird for you and it's fine if you don't want me to talk about Paige. I told you, I can keep quiet about her if it makes this easier for you."

"Yeah," Emily muttered faintly, trying to ignore the ache in her chest. "I think that's probably for the best. I'm going to serve some customers, I'll be right back."

"Emily…" Hanna trailed off when Emily stood up and walked away. "Damn it."

"_Hanna_." Aria said disapprovingly.

"What?" Hanna asked defensively. "She practically forced me to tell her, and it's not like either of you were much use!"

"I'm just saying you could have been a little bit more sensitive." Aria said quietly. "This has to be really hurting her, Hanna. You need to be careful."

"Oh. Aria…" Spencer shook her head quickly.

"What do you mean, hurt her?" Hanna asked sceptically. "Why would I be hurting her?"

Aria didn't even seem to notice Spencer desperately shaking her head. "Because she still wants to be with Paige."

"Wait, what?" Hanna looked towards Spencer in shock. "Is that true?"

Spencer sighed heavily and leaned back against the back of the couch. "Yeah, Emily didn't want you to know but…she is still in love with Paige."

"Shit." Hanna's good mood was suddenly diminished and she slouched down in her seat. "This must be killing her. But what am I supposed to do?"

Spencer shrugged helplessly.

"Great, even the great Spencer Hastings doesn't have an answer." Hanna mumbled forlornly. "That's just great."

TBC.


End file.
